The objective of this program is to advance our understanding of the process of malignancy through various approaches. Expertise in immunology, virology, genetics cytology, membrane biochemistry, and molecular biology will be exploited to gain new knowledge of the malignant process. The program consists of 9 projects, each of which involves several staff members.